callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Samantha Maxis
thumb|300px|right|This is the Flytrap Easter egg. The player can hear Samantha at times during the video.Samantha Maxis is a character from Call of Duty: World at War. She is the only female in the game other than Sophia, Doctor Maxis' possible secretary. She is heard in two radio messages on Der Riese and is the daughter of Doctor Maxis. By the sound of the message, Samantha, along with her father, is killed by an escaping Hellhound (formerly Samantha's pet dog Fluffy), after Maxis' assistant (Edward) locks them both in the room with it. Edward then activates the teleporter while Samantha, Maxis, and the hellhound were inside it. It is possible that Samantha is in some way connected to the child-like voices heard throughout the Nazi Zombies series, then it could be possible she haunts the factory, which could explain the Fly Trap. Items Possibly Related When the Teddy bear appears in the Mystery box, a young child's laugh is heard (as well as a more demonic one) and the over-voice of the game says "Bye bye". It is very possible that the laugh heard when the player gets the teddy bear out of the mystery box, belongs to Samantha. In one radio message it is revealed that Samantha and Dr. Maxis were trapped inside a teleporter with Fluffy, Samantha's dog, after Dr. Maxis tried to teleport Fluffy. It is possible that Samantha then started haunting the zombie/Hellhound incidents as a result of this. It may be possible that Samantha had a teddy bear when she was killed by a Hellhound, when Edward locked her in with it, and now she uses her teddy as a conduit between her world and ours. Also, it is possible that she controls the Hellhounds because the first hellhound was her dog Fluffy. The Monkey Bomb used to be her toy because if the player throws the monkey bomb in the furnace, it will start screaming and then explode. After the explosion a girl's voice, possibly Samantha's due to the voice's German accent, will say "Why are you so cruel to Mister Monkey? Mister monkey just wants to PLAY!!" On rare occasions the player will hear the monkey bomb say "You're not Sam!" Then scream as the player throws him, Instead of his usual "Ouch and Oof" when he bounces off the ground, this further proves that Samantha at least knew the monkey and possibly made it a weapon. The fact that it knows who Samantha is could mean that it's artificially intelligent. However, it's more likely possessed. Should the voice really come from Samantha, one can come to the conclusion that she liked to play games, most likely with her toys. One example of this is the Hide and Seek challenge that starts after the Fly Trap is activated. The Teddy Bears and Monkey Bomb in said challenge further prove that Sam owned them. It is also possible that she has control over the Hellhounds/Zombies, and that the entire incident is just a big game to her. If that is the case then she could be controlling the mystery box and the random locations of the vending machines. Also, by looking out onto the building by standing next to the mystery box in Z-B, the player can see the words "Teddy is a liar", but the T in teddy starts to fade away showing that Eddy is a liar as in Edward Richtofen. Trivia *Sometimes when Richtofen picks up a power-up such as max ammo,you may hear him say "A gift? From Sam? But why!?." *Samantha is said to be a part of the Zombie Horde when she says "You Win" sweetly then angrily screams "GAME OVER". It also may be that she sends the Hellhounds after the player because Dr. Edward Richtofen killed her. * Some Zombies occasionally yell (what is interpreted to be) "SAM!". * If the player looks at the words "Teddy is a liar", one will notice that the "T" in Teddy fades away, spelling "eddy is a liar". Eddy is a shortened name often given to people named Edward. This refers to Edward Richtofen a playable character in Nazi Zombies and how he betrayed Samantha and her father. * It is possible that the reason the Zombie/Hellhounds come after the player is because Sam wants revenge on Edward no matter who he is with. * Sometimes, on rare occasions, the Hellhounds will attack Edward Richtofen more than the other players. * Inside the Animal Testing Lab in Der Riese, there is a certain blood splatter on the wall that many players have said is shaped like a child. In fact, some have reported seeing a face in this blood splatter which could be that of Samantha.thumb|308px|right * Sometimes if the player uses the teleporters too much, Hellhounds will spawn instead of a power up. Before they spawn, sometimes the player can here a girl's voice say sweetly "Playtime!" ''or shout "''No treats for you!" * It is possible that Samantha might still be alive. On the intro from Richtofen in Kino der Toten, he wonders "Where the little girl goes to", after discovering that the teleporter can time-travel. * In Kino der Toten ''it is possible to enter Samantha's bedroom after the pack-a-punch room. In this room her name can be heard calling to her. * In Samantha's room in ''Kino der Toten, her room features a teddy bear and monkey bomb. It also has a crude replica of Der Riese ''complete with miniatures of the Nazi Zombie characters. This supports the connection that she is somehow controlling the fates of the 4 playable characters. related video * Samantha Maxis, along with: Sophia, Isabelle DuFontaine, Tanya Pavelovna, Captain Pelayo, News Caster and Anna Posadskaya are the only female characters in the entire ''Call of Duty series. *In the Black Ops song "115" it sounds like like two sides of Samantha are being sung. The softer voice is the less violent side that wants the survivors to avenge her and stop the zombies. The other side wants them to die, in particular Edward Richtofen. *There are unconfirmed sightings of Samantha in the map Kino der Toten, when teleporting around you can see her in a chair (Note: This has only been confirmed by the viewers of a youtube analysis video of the rooms) *There are some thoughts that all the Easter egg songs are meant to be Samantha when she is older (supported by 115 song) commanding the zombies to kill everyone and bring her 115. *There are two versions of Samantha's room zombified and normal http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-zWLzcmaorc *There might be a chance she is alive, along with her father. In Der Riese only the living can teleport (zombies die). So they could have teleported, maybe not the mainframe, but to the future (Kino der Toten). Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Der Riese Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters